


A Favor

by minuki (uqu)



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Crying, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, i wrote this in the doctors waiting room so, spoilers for unwound future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uqu/pseuds/minuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, yeah! Sure, what did you need?</p>
<p>"Mr. Wright told me about a special... talent, of yours."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kikwi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikwi/gifts).



> SORRY COKE I HOPE YOU ARENT MAD THAT I WROTE IT

__

Beeeeeeeeeep.

Maya glanced towards the door before realizing that Nick was out and told her there might be a visitor. She honestly didn't want to answer the door, but she reluctantly sat up from the couch and placed her magazine beside her. She looked through the peep hole, but it seemed as though something was blocking the view. A hat, maybe?

"Who is it?"

"Oh, good afternoon, Maya." a voice with a low, but mannerly voice said through the door. "Would you mind letting me in? I have a favor to ask of you."

She unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"Oh! Professor! Long time, no see!"

She moved to the side to allow Hershel in, but something seemed to be missing.

"Huh? That's weird. Didn't you bring Luke with you?" She puzzled. It was odd enough to see the Professor without his trusty assistant clinging to his side, but to go on a trip to visit friends from another country without him was almost completely absurd.

"Ah, what a brilliant observation. I couldn't expect better from Mr. Wright's loyal friend." he smiled hallowly. "I've sent Luke to do some errands around town. He much enjoyed the scenery here, so I imagine he must be doing some sightseeing as well. He shouldn't be long, but I figured it would be better if I came alone when I asked this of you."

Maya was surprised. He came all this way to ask her a favor? She thought maybe he got into some legal trouble and wanted Phoenix to help (but who would even want Nick's help when he can barely keep himself out of trouble, she noted).

"Oh, yeah! Sure, what did you need?"

"Wright told me about a special... talent, of yours."

"Talent?"

"Yes. It was called spirit channeling, was it not?"

"Oh, yeah! I'm actually the heir to the special channeling technique my family has passed down for years! Did you come to ask me about it for work? I heard from Nick that you sometimes partner with the police department in London! That's so cool!"

"Haha, partner is a good word for it. Actually, it was more personal. I wanted you to channel a spirit of someone who was once very dear to me."

Maya noticed tears welling up in the Professor's eyes. She never knew Professor had lost a loved one.

"Easy peasy! Did Nick tell you to bring a picture when he told you about my powers?"

"Yes, I hope this one will do fine."

He pulled out a worn photograph of a girl with light, honey colored hair resting in neat, loose curls, just slightly touching her shoulder. She seemed fairly young, possible in her early twenties, and seemed to work in some kind of technical science field, judging by her protective glasses and lab coat. Maya took the photo gingerly into her hands, and placed it on the ground and gestured for him to sit across from her. She began the ritual, and Hershel watched intently. 

He blinked, and there she was.

Her hair was black and she was missing her glasses, but it was her all the same. The same soft eyes and same gentle smile that made her absence even more unbearable. She batted her lashes, seemingly trying to adjust to her surroundings. She looked over at Hershel, and leapt into his arms, wrapping her own around his shoulders. She didn't cry, but instead shushed Hershel. He hadn't even noticed his own tears falling into her hair.

"Claire... I..."

"Hershel, please. I've always been with you, there's no need to act any differently than when you last saw me." 

His hands trembled, and he carefully weaved his fingers into hair he knew wasn't hers, but he didn't care. He cupped her cheek, and rested his head on hers. He sniffled and he knew it was unsightly of a "gentleman" like he promised her he would be, but it was too much- too much for him to handle.

He missed her. He missed every part of her, so much. He had never truly learned to live without her- the parts where she used to be in his heart were never filled and he didn't want to try to make them full. It was easier just to leave them empty, and to continue suffering without her. Just seeing her made his chest swell, and it was like the first time they held eachother, the first time they loved eachother, and he felt so greedy, so completely irrational. Claire was always so level-headed, and all these years he lied to himself saying that he was too. 

He held her, and she told him that she loved him. She told him that he was strong, and funny, and so, so smart. She told him that he was wonderful, and sweet. She told him he was worth being her first and that he was worth being her last. She told him that he needed to move on.

He knew he couldn't, but he nodded, and thanked her. They broke their embrace, and she smiled up at him. 

He blinked again, and she was gone. 

Maya looked up at him with concern, and then looked down at her knees with pity.


End file.
